Dragon Ball Vindex
by TheOV
Summary: The Namekian race has begun to find stability in seven small villages spread across an island on New Namek. When the Dragon Balls begin to shake and glow, the remaining members of the race gather together to summon Porunga. After the dragon speaks a prophecy of exploding stars and burning worlds, one young Namekian must abandon all they believe in or lose all they care for.


**Disclaimer:** All recognizable content is the property of Toei Animation, Toriyama, etc, etc. This is a profitless venture, simply artistic in nature, I claim no ownership nor property of anything within and seek no material gains. Not mine.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Her temporally displaced underling was still trying to catch up with her when she reached as far as she could see into the newly forming timeline. The changes to the multiverse would simply have to echo back along the timeline for her to get anything more meaningful from it. For all she knew, the teenager lying on top of a stone slab on Planet Vegeta would not be able to recover, even with his impressive strength and healing. Not knowing was new and exciting and also terrible. 'Knowing' was what she did. It was her job. Able to draw her focus away from the most terrifying aspect of this new timeline, the Supreme Kai of Time noticed something very unexpected elsewhere in that universe: a being experiencing the passage of time rapidly. _The Earthlings' pocket universe?_

Tracing back from that brought her genuine fear for the first time since this all began, instead of quiet nerves. She passed behind Trunks, watching him observe the explosion in the northern quadrant of Lure City out of the corner of her eye. There, not but hours before the Saiyan Defense Forces found themselves without a barracks in which the bulk of their numbers could live was a cause to the effect she had just noticed. She expected the Lesser Kais or perhaps Earth to be the center of these events, given the pocket universe being involved. Instead, she saw the huddled Namekian race pouring from their tiny villages and at the center of it all, one Namekian and one dragon. Her eyes narrowed as they rose from the scroll to Trunks himself, just now seeing and growing visibly disturbed by the assault of a half-Saiyan child.

"Trunks," she said, attempting nonchalance. "Have you left the city lately?" The man's negative reply was a distracted grunt.

 _This is impossible._

 _How?_

Staring at the scroll, the Supreme Kai of Time reached out and pressed against the string of Porunga, which faded into mystery. Again, she looked at the most trusted of the Time Patrol's number and tried in vain to sense any deceit. There was none and that just made sense. No mere mortal could hide his actions from her. _And besides,_ she thought, grimace slipping away as she followed the unfolding thread that had her attention, _I desynchronized him from that moment. The man that might have done this does not exist, never did and never will again._ Her eyes closed and she traced the events by feeling instead of by sight. It was a far more blunt and explosive change to the original timeline than the first but it felt the same. It was also an almost poetic answer to one of the worst horrors she had personally ever witnessed, assuming it worked.

 _If not Trunks, then who? No mortal could-_

She did not open her eyes but she did not continue searching the timeline, did not finish the thought.

"Trunks," she spoke with command as she turned her back on the scroll. "You will not leave this room until the cause of this timeline's formation becomes evident. Watch everything. Nothing can hide from us forever. When you catch up with what the scroll can tell you, go back and find a different angle. Watch the Earth, watch New Namek, watch this world and do not stop until you can tell me the cause, is that understood?"

"Yes, Supreme Kai."

 _No mortal could survive the end of a universe,_ she finished to herself as she strode from the room. It was time to call her kind.

* * *

Author's Notes: I suppose it is worth noting that this is within the same universe as the fic Dragon Ball Insurrection, similarly in progress. Events are intertwined and sometimes one cannot see the cause for the effect.


End file.
